Insane Sleepover
by cheesemonkey76
Summary: Randomness extremness. Find out where Cait Sith was. Yeah, still R
1. getting ready

Disclaimer: I don't own any of these characters.  
  
Insane sleepover Chapter 1  
  
The cast of FFVII is at school, and they are on their lunch hour. Cloud, Barret, Tifa, Aeris(unfortuanatly), and everyone else you know?  
  
Vincent: So then, using my great powers, I made sure that blood sucking butt pirate would never attack the sanctity of my dog house again.  
  
Yuffie: what great powers? You have a friggin pistol, and you can turn into a nasty smelling monster that has no control over his powers, and you don't even have a dog. So why do you have a dog house?  
  
Vincent: My own reasons.  
  
Cloud: Whatever. Anyways, I am hosting my own sleepover at my house and everyone but the girls and the evil people that have tried to kill me throughout my video game. But they are sitting somewhere else.  
  
Tifa: WHY NOT THE GIRLS???  
  
Cloud: It wasn't my decision. My mom said no girls.  
  
Aeris: Well that's a load of crap!  
  
Cloud: Yes it is. My mom ish still a little angry at what happened last time. (glares at Zack ish sitting with someone else)  
  
Zack: (glares back) what ish your problem?? So I wanted a little action, so what?  
  
Cloud: Grrrr! Sorry girls.  
  
Yuffie: I don't think you're mom is the one who is making us not go, she's a woman and she knows that us girls have to stick together. YOU JUST DON'T WANT US TO COME YOU A-HOLE!!!  
  
Tifa: I agree, you've always had it out for girls.  
  
Cloud: What are you talking about??  
  
Barret: Now you need to be quiet, Cloud doesn't want to not-include you. Zack was a pervert and he got us all in trouble.  
  
Aeris: Shut yer trap Barret!  
  
Barret: What did you say??  
  
Aeris: Don't make me start rod time!(1)  
  
Barret and Vincent: I'll bust a cap!  
  
Cloud: everyone shut up!  
  
Everyone is quiet.  
  
Tifa: Well fine, I will just have my own sleepover at my house, and only girls are allowed.  
  
Aeris: Good, we'll show them.  
  
All the girls walk off.  
  
Cloud: Umm, okay, yeah. You all need to be by my house tomorrow at five. Got that. And do not tell Cait Sith.  
  
Vincent: why?  
  
Cloud: Cus I hate him  
  
Vincent: Oh.  
  
Over at the evil people table  
  
Sephiroth: So that idiot, Cloud, is having a sleepover with all those fools. Now ish my chance to get him for that nasty prank on me last time.  
  
Enters Flashback  
  
Cloud: This'll be great.  
  
Sephiroth is skipping down the street talking to himself  
  
Sephiroth: I had four biskets, then I ate one, now I only have three. ^_^  
  
Barret: Okay now!  
  
Sephiroth is hit by a rotten chocolate cake that fell outta the sky.  
  
Sephiroth: What the heck??? Where did this come from?  
  
Cloud, Barret, Zack, and Vincent are laughing their heads off.  
  
In the sky, Cid ish with Red XIII and Yuffie in the Highwind  
  
Cid: Bullseye!  
  
End Flashback  
  
Sephiroth: I'm gonna get them for that. I'M GONNA HAVE A SLEEPOVER OF MY OWN AND THEN WE'RE GONNA GET THEM!!!  
  
Cloud: (behind Sephiroth) Uh, dude, I'm right here, I can hear everything you're saying.  
  
Sephiroth: good, then I don't have to repeat myself. MUHAHAHAHA!!!  
  
Cloud: Uh, okay.  
  
~End~  
  
1= that is not my original idea, PrincessGarnetTribal is the owner of that specific phrase. author: I LIKE TO MOVE IT MOVE IT!!! YOU LIKE TO MOVE IT!!! Oh, sorry. I was listening to that song from DDR while I was writing this, I know this wasn't so funny, but it'll get better. I promise. 


	2. everything is in play

Disclaimer: I don't own FFVII, and I'm sure that I never will.  
  
Insane Sleepover chapter 2  
  
Quick recap: Cloud has declared that he's having a sleepover and Tifa was feeling left out and so she ish pissed off and is now having her own sleepover with only girls. Cloud is now preparing for his sleepover that will include Vincent, Barret, Red XIII, and Cid. Then the evil people are plotting against Cloud and everyone else.  
  
Cloud: Mom! You got the snacks ready?!  
  
Mom: Yeah. Did you only invite boys this time?  
  
Cloud: Yeah.  
  
Mom: Good, we don't want a repeat of what happened last time. (glares at Zack)  
  
Enters flashback  
  
Zack: why don't you girls take a nice long shower.  
  
Girls: umm, okay.  
  
Ten minutes later  
  
Tifa: where are my clothes?  
  
Yuffie: Mine are gone too!  
  
Aeris: even the towels are gone!  
  
Zack: (outside looking through a window to the bathroom) Hehehe  
  
Barret: (finding him) YOU SICKO!!!  
  
Zack: Oops, ^_^  
  
End flashback  
  
Cloud: Now that's what I call a sticky situation.  
  
Everyone is silent  
  
Author: (in the shadows) I guess it doesn't work with FFVII like South Park, oh well.  
  
Cloud: So, we got snacks, video games, board games, did you get the movies Zack?  
  
Zack: (side glance) for the last time, yes! I got 'em all! Alright?!  
  
Cloud: What are you, Ash?  
  
Zack: Shut up! I'm more of a Misty!  
  
Cloud: okay, yeah, umm, we should be alright. Thanks everyone!  
  
Mom and Zack: ^_^ Sure.  
  
1 hour later  
  
doorbell rings  
  
Cloud: O_o;; Cait Sith? What do you want?  
  
Cait Sith: I wanted to be fashionably late.  
  
Cloud: One, you're ten minutes early and two, I didn't invite you. How did you find out anyways?  
  
Cait Sith: Vincent told me.  
  
Cloud: Darnet! He's such a blabbermouth.  
  
Cait Sith: He told Shinra too.  
  
Shinra theme song begins  
  
Cloud: Crap. We know what happens when that song begins.  
  
Rufus and P. Shinra along with a small army of Shinra soldiers pop up on Cloud's doorstep.  
  
Cloud: O_o I'm killing Vincent.  
  
Shinra: I hear that.  
  
Cloud: Leave! You all must get out of here.  
  
Cait Sith: that's right. Get outta here.  
  
Rufus: So you're saying that fool Vincent lied to us?!  
  
Cloud: just what did he tell you guys?  
  
Random soldier: He told us that you really wanted us to come and you would discuss a truss with Shinra.  
  
Cloud: (evil smirk)(thought) I'm gonna get him back for this. (out loud again) Vincent ish a big fat liar! I don't want to make a truss. I don't like any of you.  
  
Rufus: Fine then! I'm going to Sephiroth's house instead. It's a mansion anyway.  
  
Cloud: Good!  
  
Shinra: We're outta here.  
  
All of Shinra leaves  
  
Cait Sith: Glad that madness is over. Now, I'll make myself right at home and. . .  
  
Cloud: Uh, no. Leave here now!  
  
Cait Sith: But whyyyyy?  
  
Cloud: Because I don't like you.  
  
Cait Sith: But I like you!  
  
Dirty Pair Music begins  
  
Cait sith: Koi shite no Daare Daare? Koko oide yo?  
  
Cloud: Umm, Disclaimer! You forgot something!!  
  
Disclaimer: sorry. I don't own this song either.  
  
Cloud: Cait Sith! Shut Up!  
  
Cait Sith: Koko na o disaki?  
  
Cloud: Okay, fine! You can stay.  
  
Cait Sith: Yeah! (walks in)  
  
Mom: uh, Cait Sith, are you staying too?  
  
Cloud: Long story.  
  
Mom pulls cloud to a room  
  
Mom: Okay, why did you bring Cait Sith? Especially after what happened last time.  
  
Enters flashback  
  
Cait Sith: beans, eggs, cheese, people on stilts, Ooooo!  
  
Zack: why are you talking like that?  
  
Cait sith: Because evil Mole people are gonna take over!  
  
Yuffie: what does that have to do with anything?  
  
Cait Sith: . . .  
  
Crickets chirp  
  
End flashback  
  
Mom: He's weird.  
  
Cloud: I know, but he was singing and I needed him to shut up, and that was the only way.  
  
Mom: Okay.  
  
Both walk outta the room  
  
Vincent: Sneaking through myself that was just giving in.  
  
Cloud: The heck?  
  
Mom: How'd you get in?  
  
Vincent: My powers of sneakiness  
  
Cloud: Okay.  
  
Doorbell rings  
  
Everyone is standing outside  
  
Cid: I'm here!  
  
Cloud: I can see that.  
  
Barret: Yeah, we are on time.  
  
Cloud: umm, yeah, Cait Sith is here too. Sry  
  
Everyone: what?!  
  
Barret: I'm gonna get you for this blondey!  
  
Cid: Same here.  
  
Cloud: come on in everyone.  
  
~end~  
  
Author: this ish gonna get really weird. 


	3. Cait Sith has problems

Author: Hope you're ready for Chapter 3. Cus here it comes.  
  
Disclaimer: Hopefully, I wont forget anything this time. I don't own any of these characters.  
  
Insane Sleepover Chapter 3  
  
Quick recap: Cloud was forced to have Cait Sith over, thanks to Vincent.  
  
Hour one  
  
Cloud: Thanks everyone for coming, I really appreciate it.  
  
Vincent: I only have one request.  
  
Cloud: (side glance) What is it?  
  
Vincent: (points gun at Cait Sith) Let me kill him plz!  
  
Mom: We will not have any man-slaughtering in this house. You guys played that game last time and I didn't like it and it may have corrupted your minds.  
  
Cid: You mean Grand Theft Auto 3?  
  
Mom: yes.  
  
Vincent: Oh come on! It wasn't that bad.  
  
Enters flashback  
  
Vincent: (playing the game) KILLING IS GREAT!!!! DIE INNOCENT CIVILIAN!!!  
  
5 minutes later  
  
Cid: IT'S YOUR TURN TO GET BLOWN UP BY A BAZOOKA!!! MUHAHAHAHA! DIIIIEEEEEEE!!!!  
  
Another 5 minutes  
  
Zack: time to pick up more prostitutes. I love to watch the car rumble.  
  
Another 5 minutes  
  
Cloud: M16 BABY!!!! MUHAHAHAHAHA! DIE BAKA!!!!!  
  
End flashback  
  
Mom: So I will not allow killing in this house.  
  
Vincent: The tell him to stop sniffing me.  
  
Cloud: O_o Why are you sniffing him?  
  
Cait sith: Cus he reminds me of Cocaine.  
  
Cloud: Stop it.  
  
Cait Sith: Kay.  
  
Cloud: So whaddya want to do first?  
  
Zack: Movies! Movies!  
  
Cloud: later. Maybe later on tonight.  
  
Cait Sith: what are we having for dinner.  
  
Cloud: Nachos.  
  
Cait Sith: (eye twitches) you mean, with, (gulps) cheese?  
  
Cloud: Yes, that's what nachos normally are.  
  
Cait Sith: BUT CHEESE IS EVIL!!!!  
  
Red XIII: Cloud, you should'nt have said that, now he's never gonna stop.  
  
Zack: maybe we can spy on the girls  
  
Everyone except Cait Sith who is flipping out and what not glares at Zack  
  
Zack: what?  
  
Cloud: We're not perverts like you.  
  
Barret: We should just hang out for a little while  
  
Vincent: Or we can play my favorite game, Scenes from a Hat!  
  
Cloud: DARNET DISCLAIMER! YOU FORGOT SOMETHING ELSE!!!  
  
Disclaimer: I am the worst Disclaimer ever. I don't own the "Whose Line is it anyway" game Scenes from a hat.  
  
Cloud: I watch that show. We can play that. But I get come up with the ideas.  
  
Vincent: Sure.  
  
20 minutes later, Cloud has all the ideas written down and put into a hat.  
  
Cloud: You guys ready.  
  
Vincent; Cloud, I have one favor of you. Can you say the line that the host of Whose Line says every time they come back from commercial.  
  
Cloud: (side glance) Welcome back to whose line is it anyway, the show where everything is made up and the points don't matter, just like the reason I'm saying this line. Okay, lets go to a game called Scenes from a hat, this is for all of you. What we normally do is have the audience write down suggestions, well today, I wrote them down considering we're playing this game in a basement, so yeah, and Barret, Red XIII, Vincent and Cid are gonna act them out. And the first one is, what Aeris was thinking when she offered Cloud that flower in Sector 7. who wrote that?  
  
Mom: (upstairs) Hope Cloud found my slip for his little game in that hat. Lalalalala.  
  
Vincent: (walks up) Boy, I hope all of his hair isn't spiky like that. O_o  
  
Cid: (walks up) Is this flower really as ugly as he is?  
  
Buzz  
  
Cloud: okay, the next one is, (pulls slip) what Zack watches on T.V., uh oh.  
  
Zack: O_o why me?  
  
Cid: (walks up) (swinging hips) Welcome back to how girls grow their boobs! Let's look at the rate growth!  
  
Vincent: (walks up) Welcome back to let's learn how to be secretly gay.  
  
Buzz  
  
Cloud: well that was informative.  
  
Mom walks downstairs  
  
Mom: HEY GUYS! WANNA PLAY DDR KARAOKE????  
  
Everyone: Yeah!  
  
10 minutes later  
  
Mom: Oh, when I was a little girl, I used to love karaoke.  
  
Cloud: Why don't you go first Cid.  
  
cid is searching through some DDR songs  
  
Vincent: Hey, where did Cait Sith go?  
  
Cloud: Oh crap, CAIT SITH!!!  
  
Mom: I haven't seen him since that whole cheese thing.  
  
Red XIII: That's not good. Who knows what how much chaos he could inflict.  
  
Zack: Think we should go find him.  
  
Cid: Darnet! I'm getting ready to sing my song!  
  
Barret: Hold on! I knew inviting him was a bad idea. (glares at Vincent)  
  
Vincent: Chaos did it I swear!  
  
Cloud: Oh sure. Blame it on Chaos.  
  
Chaos: (inside Vincent) Hehe, what a butt munch.  
  
Zack: We should go looking for him.  
  
Cloud: Oh alright.  
  
~End~  
  
author: I'M YOUR DRAGONFLY FLYING HIGH IN THE SKY, THERE IS LIGHT ABOVE, oops, I guess I just happen to be listening to DDR while always writing these stories. Okay. The search begins. Boy, this is getting hard to write already. Writer's block sucks! Okay, next chapter we're gonna see what Sephiroth and his alliance of evil people from FFXII are up to. But gotta review still. ^_^ Plz! 


	4. Sephiroth is rising

Insane sleepover chapter 4  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own any of these characters.  
  
Quick recap: Basically Cait Sith went missing after the whole cheese thing.  
  
Okay, let's see what Sephiroth and his clan of evil people are up to.  
  
Hour 1.  
  
Sephiroth: I thank you all for coming. I really appreciate it. The reason we're all here is because we all want to get back at Cloud for all the bad things he and his friends did to us.  
  
Rufus: Yeah! That freak Barret, borrowed my special Shinra pen! And didn't give it back!  
  
Everyone: Oooo! RABBLE! RABBLE! RABBLE!!!  
  
Elena: And Zack said that I'm fat!  
  
Everyone: Oh my gosh! RABBLE! RABBLE! RABBLE!  
  
Reno: We want revenge! I cant believe Vincent ate my chicken pot pie 2 years ago and never apologized for it!  
  
Everyone: O_o  
  
Reno: what?! O_o  
  
Rude: O_o you mean you waited two years to get back at Vincent for eating your pie?  
  
Reno: Uh, yeah.  
  
Hojo: Wow, I would've been enraged if someone ate my pie!  
  
Reno: Just another reason we should get back at them.  
  
Sephiroth: Does anyone have any ideas on what we should do?  
  
Everyone: . . .  
  
Sephiroth: You mean you didn't read that part on your invitation that said "have evil plots ready"?  
  
Everyone: Uh, oops.  
  
Sephiroth: (hits forhead) Okay, I'm giving you all one hour to think of something.  
  
Everyone: Cool beans!  
  
Meanwhile, Cloud and everyone else are still continuing their search for Cait Sith, at Wal-Mart.  
  
Cloud: Darnet! Where is he?  
  
Cid and Barret are at one of the front registers.  
  
Cid: Okay, listen. We need to see if our friend is in this building. So can I use the thing that use to talk on the intercom that is heard throughout the store?  
  
Register lady: Sorry, cant do that.  
  
Barret: (charming detective voice, kinda like in the movies) Listen babe, if we don't find our friend, then who knows whats gonna happen, now, plz, reconsider.  
  
R.L. : No. Company Policy. What is your friend's name?  
  
Cid: Cait Sith.  
  
R.L.: (over the intercom) Will Cait Sith plz come to the front register. Cait Sith. Plz come to the front register. Your party is ready.  
  
Barret: (grabs microphone) CAIT SITH! IF YOU'RE HERE, GET YOUR BIG PINK TOYISH ASS UP HERE NOW BEFORE I GET YOUR HORN AND SHOVE IT DOWN YOUR THROAT!!!  
  
No response  
  
R.L: Give that back! You and your friends must leave here now.  
  
Cid: Fine then!  
  
10 minutes later, everyone is outside walking the streets.  
  
Vincent: Thanks Barret! You got me kicked outta my favorite store. And accomplished nothing in the process!  
  
Barret: . What're you talking about?! Your metamorphic ass invited him in the first place!  
  
Everyone: Yeah!  
  
Vincent: Well you didn't tell me not to invite him!  
  
Cloud: yes I did!  
  
Vincent: I don't remember that part.  
  
Zack: Gee, I wonder why.  
  
Cloud: Mom says we gotta keep looking so we'll keep looking.  
  
~End~  
  
Author: Man, I hate writer's block. That was really hard to think of. Okay, review. 


	5. Applesauce is evil

Insane sleepover chapter 5  
  
Author: Now this is really amazing. Never do I reach a fifth chapter. But I'm running out of ideas quickly so If I don't post for a long time after this chapter, then it's because I cant think of anything to write. Okay, now on to the fifth chapter.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own any of these characters.  
  
Quick recap: Sephiroth and the clan onf evil people from FFVII are starting their plot for the revenge on Cloud and everyone else. And Cloud's friends still cant find Cait Sith. Sucks huh? Eventually they went home.  
  
At Sephiroth's house.  
  
Hour 2  
  
Sephiroth: Okay, what ideas did you guys come up with? How about you Rufus?  
  
Rufus: We dump a can of beans on them.  
  
Sephiroth: Uh, not. Turks?  
  
Reno: Uh, we also got the beans thing.  
  
Sephiroth: O_o okay, Scarlet?  
  
Scarlet: beans.  
  
Sephiroth: Okay! Who all didn't come up with pouring a can of beans on them?  
  
Hojo: I got 2 cans of beans!  
  
Sephiroth: No beans darnet!  
  
Everyone: . . . O_o  
  
Rude: well what did you come up with?  
  
Sephiroth: I'll explain.  
  
We'll get back to them later.  
  
Hour 2  
  
Cloud: Mom, we give up, we couldn't find him anywhere.  
  
Mom: Oh it's okay. Let's play DDR karaoke! Cid! It was your turn.  
  
Cid: this one! I'll need someone who signs kinda girlishly.  
  
Cloud: what song did you pick?  
  
Cid: "My generation". I've heard this song before. And I like Captain Jack songs. But Red XIII, cant you sing?  
  
Red XIII: Sure. I can do it.  
  
Let's see what Sephiroth is up to.  
  
Sephiroth: So you all get the plan?  
  
Everyone: yep!  
  
Sephiroth: (evil smirk) perfect. Now, let's practice this out again.  
  
Back at Cloud's house.  
  
cid: My generation!  
  
Everyone claps except Barret  
  
Barret: I can do a better Captain Jack.  
  
Cid: what did you say?  
  
Barret: I can do a better Captain Jack than you ever could!  
  
Cid: Did I hear a challenge?  
  
Barret: What? Are you Mr. Deaf now?  
  
Mr. Deaf: Did someone call me?  
  
Everyone: (silence)  
  
Mr. Deaf: (steps outta the door slowly)  
  
Barret: Yeah! That's a challenge!  
  
Vincent: Uh oh. Looks like they're competing again.  
  
Zack: We all know what happened last time.  
  
Enters flashback  
  
Cid: So! You think you can act better than me?!  
  
Barret: yeah!  
  
Cid: Well bring it on!  
  
Vincent: Come one guys. It doesn't matter who's better.  
  
Cid and Barret kick the crap outta Vincent.  
  
Vincent: X_x well I tried.  
  
End flashback  
  
Cid: Fine! Let's see it!  
  
Barret: Fine! I'll do the Captain Jack song, Captain Jack!  
  
Cloud: All right! I luv this song. ^_^ can we sing along?  
  
Barret: Sure. And I'll show that fool Cid that I'm better than him!  
  
Cid: Well you betta bring it!  
  
Barret: Oh it's already been brought.  
  
Doorbell rings  
  
Cloud: (answers) You're kidding.  
  
Cait Sith: I've got a confession to make.  
  
Cloud: YOU GOT A LOT OF CONFESSIN TO DO! WHERE THE HECK HAVE YOU BEEN?!  
  
Cait Sith: HAHA! You got punked! (Cait Sith blows up and. . .)  
  
Cloud: GAAAAA!!! WHY IS APPLESAUCE ON ME?!  
  
Tifa, Aeris, and Yuffie are on the sidewalk laughing.  
  
Tifa: what a stupid boy! HAHA!  
  
Cloud: Tifa? What was that for?!  
  
The girls run off.  
  
Cloud: GRRRR!!! TIME FOR PAYBACK!  
  
Cloud walks back into the living room  
  
Barret: GOOO. . . left go right go pick up the step go left right go left!  
  
Vincent: That wasn't bad either.  
  
Zack: Let's just say that you both win.  
  
Cid: Whatever.  
  
Red XIII: (looks at Cloud) HAHA! What's with the applesauce?!  
  
Vincent: (trying to hold back his laughter) Look, it's Johnny Appleseed!)  
  
Everyone: (silence)  
  
Crickets chirp.  
  
Vincent: Well I thought it was funny.  
  
Cloud: Tifa and the girls did this too me. I think it's time for payback.  
  
Barret: Wow, Tifa is really mad.  
  
Cloud: See mom. Tifa is mad at me now.  
  
Mom: I'll talk to her then.  
  
Cloud: Wait! I still owe her. Come on guys. We gotta strategize.  
  
Vincent transforms into Chaos.  
  
Chaos: I love playin jokes. So I'm taking over.  
  
Red XIII: believe me, we know.  
  
Cloud: We're gonna get them.  
  
~End~  
  
Author: End of the fifth chapter. And now I'm open for suggestions. Review still. 


	6. This one is not long

Insane Sleepover Chapter 6  
  
Disclaimer: Once again, I don't own any of the characters used in this story.  
  
Quick recap: Tifa, Aeris, and Yuffie used a Cait Sith Blow up doll that actually blows up Applesauce. Now cloud is at war with the girls. Oh and Sephiroth finished his "full proof" plan to get back at Cloud and his friends.  
  
Chaos: So here's what's gonna happen. We'll start off with our own taste of applesauce. Barret, that's where you come in. what you're going to do it. . .  
  
Screen goes blank for a minute  
  
Barret: Got it!  
  
Cloud: Okay, next we're gonna need something slimy. Girls hate sliminess. So we're gonna need to get something that is really slimy and disgusting. That is for you Zack.  
  
Zack: (snickers) ^_^ Okay.  
  
Cloud: and you are not going to use anything that comes from you're tube sock that contains a certain sack.  
  
Zack: Darn.  
  
Cloud: I cant believe you were thinking that!  
  
Cid: that is disgusting!  
  
Chaos: anyways, From whatever you get, then you are going with Cid to the Highwind. Then. . .  
  
Evil news guy: We interrupt your program for urgent news! I am wearing a blue hoody and black jeans. Okay, back to your daily programming.  
  
Chaos: You got that?  
  
Cid and zack: Yep.  
  
Red XIII: What about me?  
  
Chaos: You got the most dangerous part.  
  
T.V. turns to rap music.  
  
Author: hey b*otch! Turn it back!  
  
Author's sister: kiss my a**! It's my turn to watch T.V.  
  
Author's mom: Turn it back, he was watching/writing that.  
  
Turns it back.  
  
Red XIII: why do I have to do that? O_o;; do you know how dangerous that is?  
  
cid: Everyone's position is filled already.  
  
Chaos: Cus I'm handling the rocks, and Cloud's got the fart gun.  
  
Red XIII: Okay. I'll do it.  
  
Cloud: Time for payback. MUHAHAHAHAHA!!!!! 


	7. They make their move!

Insane sleepover Chapter 7  
  
Author: Okay, once again, I am going to say that I am truly amazed with what I have accomplished with this story. Considering I never get this far in stories. Usually I run out of ideas and then I just stop. But I had a dream. . . and . . .  
  
7 hours later  
  
Author: Anyways. I thank you all for all the suggestions. So, let's get this party started. Wait, it already has, okay. Forget it. One with the story.  
  
Cait Sith: Wait!  
  
Author: (rolls eyes) what do you want?  
  
Cait Sith: I want to say to all those who reviewed the author's stuff saying where I was, YOU'RE ALL WRONG!!! But it was amusing to hear your guesses. But I'll give you some sympathy and tell you all, that I will be revealed soon.  
  
Author: And I'm here to tell you all that this story is slowly coming to it's end. It has about two or three chapters left. I'm sorry. But I don't think I can really keep this story going. But I don't know yet. Okay, enough of my blabbering. Time to get to the story.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own any of these characters. Never have, never will. Love you Sephiroth!  
  
Insane sleepover chapter 7  
  
Quick recap: Okay. Cloud has his plan to get back at Tifa. And he had the help of Chaos, the prankster side of Vincent. Now, it begins  
  
Meanwhile at Sephiroth's house.  
  
Elena: (having a secret meeting with the Turks.) Okay, we all know our parts?  
  
Reno: I hope our plan works.  
  
Rude: It should. Believe me. It should.  
  
Sephiroth: (walks over to the Turks) Okay, we're heading out.  
  
Reno: Kay.  
  
At Cloud's house.  
  
Vincent: Let's go.  
  
Cloud: O_o;; where's Chaos?! We need him!  
  
Vincent transforms into Death Gigas.  
  
D.G.: Look! I got an announcement.  
  
Zack: What is it?!  
  
D.G.: I am a demon.  
  
Everyone: O_o  
  
Barret: And this would be news to us how?  
  
Cid: Look at Mr. I know everything! (points to wall) Stay outside!  
  
Outside  
  
Mr. I know everything: How did he know? (walks off) HHow  
  
D.G. transforms into Chaos.  
  
Chaos: Let's go.  
  
They walk down the street to go to Tifa's house  
  
Chaos: (on handy-dandy walky talky) Cid, you ready?!  
  
Cid: (in highwind) Ready  
  
Chaos: everyone! Take your positions.  
  
Everyone excluding the people on the Highwind and Red XIII hide.  
  
RedXIII rings the doorbell.  
  
Tifa: wah! It's Red!  
  
Red XIII: Look! I don't like cloud anymore. I think he's a butt. And I know you got some different ways of making him suffer.  
  
Yuffie: Girls! Secret Meeting plz.  
  
The girls huddle into a triangle.  
  
Tifa: How stupid do they think we are?!  
  
Aeris: Time to backfire their plan if you know what I mean.  
  
All do one of those girly snickers.  
  
Tifa: Come on in. What?! He's gone!  
  
Aeris: Crap! Where'd he go?!  
  
Yuffie: We gotta find him!  
  
Red XIII: (in the kitchen) I'm in! And I've planted the bombs! (Oh yeah, on the handy-dandy walky talky)  
  
Chaos: (on the walky talky) Perfect! Now get out! Now! You ready Cloud?!  
  
Cloud: You bet! (presses the button)  
  
A loud baby is crying or so they think  
  
Tifa, Aeris, and Yuffie run into the living room.  
  
Tifa: What the?!  
  
Cloud: (evil smirk) Payback ish a b**tch! (throws stinky shoes at them) (then hits them with water balloons filled with toad pee) MUHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!  
  
Yuffie: Ewww! I smell like pee!  
  
Cloud: (oh H.D.W.T, and if you don't know what that means by now, you're not very bright and haven't been paying much attention) Cid Now!  
  
cid: (in Highwind) Time for the coup-de-gras! Ready Zack?!  
  
Zack grabs a huge bucket of dead slugs.  
  
Zack: I wish I could've stuck with my original plan.  
  
Cid: Just shut up an' get the slugs ready! (on the H-D-W-T) Get em' outside Cloud!  
  
In the house  
  
Tifa: get em'  
  
Cloud runs out the window.  
  
Everyone follows up  
  
Cloud: (on the H-D-W-T) Cid! Now!  
  
Cid and Zack drops the slugs on them  
  
The slugs hit them  
  
Aeris: Noooo!!! Ugggghhhh!!!!  
  
Cloud: How does it feel?!  
  
Yuffie: (red in the face) DDDIIIIEEEE!!!! You'd better hope I don't catch you Cloud Strife!  
  
Cloud: Oh I'm shaking! Now, let's finish this off!  
  
Red XIII and Barret come out of their hiding spot  
  
They have Applesauce pies in hand  
  
Cloud: (evil smirk) Now, time to face the Applesauce!  
  
They hit them with the applesauce  
  
Tifa: (sobbing) WHHHYYYY!!!!  
  
Cloud: Payback is a mother! (points to tree) Stay back there!  
  
Behind the tree  
  
Payback: Shoot! Well I guess I'll just have to get back home to the kids.  
  
Cloud and everyone runs off.  
  
Tifa: I'll be back Cloud Stife! (goes back into the house)  
  
Cloud: (still running) Man! That was great! (bumps into Sephiroth) The heck?!  
  
Sephiroth: Hello Clarice, wait! (kills the guy who is holding up his lines on poster board) Hello Cloud.  
  
Barret: The hell do you want?!  
  
Sephiroth cackles  
  
~End~  
  
Author: Okay, I wonder what's gonna happen! Anyways, I'm gonna be needin more reviews to restore my power. Oh, and the next chapter will be the last one. You will find out what Sephiroth has planned, and the whereabouts of Cait Sith. I'm still open for either guesses of where Cait Sith or what Sephiroth is gonna do. So feel free, But anyways, yeah, still review. I have an idea for what Sephiroth is gonna do, but it's not set yet, so if you think you got a kick butt suggestion, and I consider it, then plz tell me. Anyway, if you must, flame this story. I don't care cus I don't listen. Anyways, yeah. Review Plz! ^_^ 


	8. The final Chapter

Insane Sleepover Chapter 8  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own any of these characters, and I'm sure I never will.  
  
Quick recap: the girls got their payback and Cloud got em good too if you ask me. But what do I know, I'm the stupid recap guy. THAT'S RIGHT!!! I AM SOOOOO UNIMPORTANT! MY JOB IS JUST TO TELL THE PEOPLE EXACTLY WHAT HAPPENED IN THE LAST CHAPTER! OH MY GOSH! WHEN DO I GET THE APPRECIATION I DESERVE HUH???!!!!! HUH???!!!  
  
Author pops up  
  
Author: okay, I see youre having another episode, so. . . GET EM BOYS!!  
  
Sephiroth, and Zack slice up the recap guy  
  
Author: Sorry bout that. I don't think he mattered after this chapter anyway. Anyways, on to the final chapter  
  
Chapter 8  
  
Cloud: what's up Sephiroth?  
  
Sephiroth: I was just in the neighborhood, and yeah.  
  
Barret: Look, I don't know what you're doing here, but I sho don't want to talk to you.  
  
Cloud: Barret! Behave!  
  
Barret: Shut up Spike lee!  
  
Silence  
  
Crickets chirp  
  
Barret shoots a tree  
  
Spike Lee dies ( I am wondering if that is getting old yet, O_o;;)  
  
Barret: Well I thought it was funny.  
  
Cloud: Believe me, it wasn't.  
  
Sephiroth: Look, I just want you guys to come to my house, it's about your mother  
  
Cloud: What?! What about Mom?!  
  
At Cloud's real house  
  
Mom: Lalalalalalalala! I'm so happy being safe.  
  
Sephiroth:j Perhaps I should show you.  
  
Sephiroth takes them to a fake Cloud's house  
  
Cloud: O.O What happened here?  
  
Barret: Dude, your house looks like crap  
  
Cloud: Sephiroth! What did you do?  
  
Sephiroth: I.......  
  
Cloud: What?!  
  
Sephiroth: I... ... ...  
  
Cloud: OUT WITH IT!  
  
Sephiroth: I have no clue.  
  
Everyone collapses  
  
Sephiroth: But I can help you  
  
Cloud: Uh, thanks, but we don't want your help.  
  
Sephiroth gets watery-eyed  
  
Cloud: No! Tears will not persuade us.  
  
Sephiroth: Fine! Then I'll have to resort to something else. (pulls out H-D-W-T) Now Scarlet!  
  
The world around us transforms into a Super Mario world.  
  
Cloud: what did you do?  
  
Sephiroth: Now youre trapped in this world forever!  
  
Zack and Cid both descend on a floating cloud.  
  
Cid: Just what the heck did you do?! Where's my Highwind?!  
  
Zack: Something is definitely wrong with this. O_o  
  
Sephiroth: MUHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! Now you're trapped here! It's payback time!  
  
Cid: How did you get the technology for it?!  
  
Sephiroth: Hojo. And everyone else had to help build the chamber.  
  
Cloud: Okay, joke's over.  
  
Sephiroth: Then youre staying here forever.  
  
In the regular world  
  
Reno: Ready guys?!  
  
Rude and Elena: Yep!  
  
The Turks bring over a huge can of beans that weighs 500 lbs.  
  
Rude: Sephiroth cant just cancel out our plan just cus his way was more fancy.  
  
In the super Mario world  
  
Sephiroth: I have the only way outta here. And it's this remote. (holds up peace sign while holding up remote)  
  
Barret: Are you alone?  
  
Sephiroth: Yeah, why?  
  
Red XIII: I thought you were stupid, but dude.  
  
Cloud: believe me, you're not the only one.  
  
Sephiroth: I'm not stupid! If I'm so stupid then why are you all here trapped in a world that is a video game!  
  
Author pops up  
  
Author: Uh, to clear things up for you, you've already been there done that.  
  
Barret: (gasps) No way!  
  
Everyone: you didn't know that?!  
  
Author: Okay, continue the story darn you!  
  
Author erases their minds of the past 8 seconds, then he disappears  
  
Everyone jumps Sephiroth  
  
Cloud: Got the remote!  
  
Everyone cept Sephiroth escapes  
  
Mario: Hello there! Lemme help you!  
  
Sephiroth: NOOOO!!!! (Kills Mario)  
  
Mario comes back  
  
Mario: Well that wasn't nice!  
  
Sephiroth: NOOO!!!! I KILLED YOU!! WHY ARENT YOU DEAD???!!!!  
  
Back in the regular world  
  
Red XIII: Glad we got outta that.  
  
A crap load of beans is thrown on them  
  
Turks: yeah! We got em! ^_^ (they run off)  
  
Cloud: I'm sick of getting food on me. This ish getting annoying.  
  
Barret: But you forgot that Turks have head problems.  
  
Cloud: Oh yeah, forgot.  
  
Cait Sith slides over licking himself and the ground that has the beans. (continues licking himself)  
  
Everyone: O_o;;  
  
Zack: just where have you been, for the past 3 hours.  
  
Cait sith: Inside that huge can of beans.  
  
Cloud: alright, yeah.  
  
Everyone laughs  
  
Author: So they cleaned up and continued their sleepover they played more games, ate more nachos (cept Cait Sith who decided to eat foil instead) and watched movies.  
  
During the movies  
  
Cloud: Darnit Zack!  
  
Zack: What?!  
  
Cloud: Why porn?!  
  
Cid: you're a friggin sicko!  
  
Cloud: grrrrr!  
  
Zack: ^^;; Sorry. I thought they were educational.  
  
Author: Anyways, I'm gonna end you with a nice song.  
  
Zack: IIIIIt seems today, that all you see, is violence and movies and sex on T.V.  
  
Cloud: but where are those good old fashioned values,  
  
Everyone: In which we used to rely. Good thing we're some good guys! Good thing we're some men who positively can do all the things that  
  
In the super Mario world  
  
Sephiroth: ****ing die!  
  
Everyone: We're some good old guys!!!!  
  
Cid: Who's old???!!!  
  
Author: Disclaimer, better be lucky this story is over  
  
Disclaimer: Okay, yeah, I sooooo did not own that song. I'm sorry for biting. 


End file.
